


daffodil

by humanveil



Series: the language of flowers [6]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/F, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 14:14:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14114103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanveil/pseuds/humanveil
Summary: Old habits.





	daffodil

_daffodil —_

_new beginnings; rebirth; forgiveness._

 

 

Warm flesh, hurried kisses, accelerated heart rates. The door handle is a painful pressure against her back, but Alex ignores it, chooses instead to focus on the hands touching her, the mouth that’s on hers, that’s making its way across her jaw, her neck. The fingers that are pulling clothes from her body with an uncharacteristic desperation. As if Liz just can’t wait.

_(She can’t)._

Alex had returned to New York three days ago, the city around her a familiar yet foreign thing. She’d wanted to wait before contacting anyone, wanted to settle back into her old routine before she became _Alex_ again. And yet here she is, already at Liz’s door. Liv and Elliot—she can’t yet. Doesn’t know how. But this… this is easy. Her body craves Elizabeth like nothing else; the desire one she hadn’t been able to bury. Not when seeing her became a possibility.

 _Back from the undead_ , Liz had joked, had tried to joke, and Alex had smiled, but she’d understood. Had seen the flicker of emotion behind Liz’s eyes; had felt it all mirrored in her own body. The relief, the shock. The gratification.  

It’d only been a few steps between that and _this._

“Alexandra,” Liz groans, and it sends a shiver down Alex’s spine, sends something warm through her chest. Her name—she’s wanted nothing more than to hear it for months, now. To remember who she is, was. To hear it in that tone, that voice, to have it come from _that_ mouth.

Her breath hitches, her body melting against her lover’s. Liz’s hand curls around the back of her neck, uses the pressure to guide Alex forward, back through familiar halls. It’s easy to fall into it, their old habits. Easy for Alex to let go, give in. To succumb to everything she’s spent the last few years dreaming about.

**Author's Note:**

> comments & kudos = ♡♡♡
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/elliotoiivia) / [tumblr](http://humanveil.tumblr.com/)


End file.
